


Wrekt By Rick

by KoofieSins (orphan_account)



Series: Wrekt by Rick [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Bondage, Consensual Sex, Dom Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Explicit Consent, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, On Hiatus, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Recreational Drug Use, Rickcest yes but no incest, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sorry no Smith/Sanchez Smut here, Sub Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), just good clean wholesome smut, no rape here either, pretty much everything is going to happen here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KoofieSins
Summary: On Indefinite Hiatus! The Disclaimer for the series!





	Wrekt By Rick

**“D-d-do you really want some of this? Well have I UUUURP got…got something special for you, you dirty little fuckers.”**

-Rick Sanchez C-137{{{VARIANT}}}

[VISIT THE BLOG HERE](https://wrektbyrick.tumblr.com/)

 

Do YOU want a fic of Rick being the dirty old man he is? Do YOU want to see characters on your monitor/phone/tablet arranged in such a way that form words which create sentences that fulfill you SEXUALLY?!!!

Are you okay with ABSOLUTELY NO SmithXSanchez stuff?

Then look no further! This brand-spanking (oooh) new blog is here to fulfill your darkest dirtiest desires. Foxy Grandpa is prepared to satisfy you sexually,  ~~spiritually~~ ,  ~~mentally~~ ,  ~~romantically~~ , sexually, did we mention sexually? This blog is gonna have SMUT.

Get ready to get Riggety (Riggety) Wrekt by Rick son, because Rick’s gon’ give it to ya. With willing and enthusiastic consent, of course.

**DISCLAIMER:**

**The following blog contains subject material of a NOT SAFE FOR WORK nature featuring the character Rick Sanchez from Adult Swim’s _Rick and Morty_. I do not claim ownership over Rick Sanchez or any of the images or GIFs taken from the show. Various banners will be credited to those who have created them. This blog is not intended for a younger audience, and the writer of this blog holds those who follow accountable to be honest about their age BEFORE following. The blog will also include depictions of alcohol abuse, drug use, bondage, and generally copious amounts of sexual content. You have been warned.**

**RULES:**

  1. **NO MINORS.  **This blog/AO3 is based in the United States, and as such, exposing those under the legal age that United States Citizens may enlist in the army or are legally able to purchase pornographic content WHICH IS 18 YEARS OF AGE are asked NOT to follow this blog. This applies to those who live outside of the states as well, as this could result in ALL of my content being shut down, and myself getting arrested.
  2. **NO SMITH/SANCHEZ.**  The owner of this blog does not have anything personal against those who write or draw pieces depicting Smith/Sanchez (works involving the Smith family/Rick engaging in adult and incestuous relations). However, I respectfully reserve the right not to write Smith/Sanchez for personal reasons. All asks requesting such will be deleted, and all works requesting Morty or Summer will be deleted.
  3. **NO WATERSPORTS, SCAT, EMEPHILLIA, PEDOPHILIA-HEBEPHILIA, DIAPER PLAY, OR DD/lg.**  Like rule 2, this just comes from my own personal tastes. Please respect that.
  4. **I’M STILL NEW AT THIS.**  I have almost 15 years writing and roleplaying as various muses, but Rick is the newest muse I’ve tried to tackle in YEARS in blog/ReaderX format. So if my characterization is off, give me constructive critique! I genuinely enjoy writing for folks to enjoy something that’ll take their minds off of stuff, but if I’m not doing something right, let me know! (Just don’t be a raging dick about it.)
  5. **THIS IS NOT AN RP BLOG.**  Sorry folks, between my full-time job and my part-time job, I won’t have much time to do RP. You can request for short fics with Rick, and maybe long-fics in the future, but for now I just don’t have the time for RP. That being said, if you have an OC you want to request a short-fic of, I can also do that!



**HOW TO REQUEST A FIC**

  1. **GO TO THE ASK BOX/MY MESSAGES.**  The askbox (VIA MY TUMBLR) is currently set to anon, so if you’d rather be anonymous, that is totally okay! Just send in a request that you’d like me to write and I’ll see what I can do for you! Each request will (hopefully) be limited to 500-2500 words. 
  2. **WAIT 3-5 DAYS.**  My muse, she is a fickle bitch! Er….he. Writing comes and goes in random, sporadic bursts of manic inspiration. I’m either a writing machine or it’s something that doesn’t cross my mind at all. Chances are I’m going to try and keep up with this blog, 
  3. **IF PROMPT HAS NOT BEEN FILLED OUT, SEND IT AGAIN.**  Sometimes tumblr likes to eat asks, and sometimes I forget to answer asks. Just know that I’m not ignoring anyone’s requests on purpose; I am either just out of spoons or tumblr ate the thing.



**WHAT KIND OF REQUESTS CAN WE SEND?**

  * Rick Sanchez X Reader
  * Rick Sanchez X Rick Sanchez
  * Beth X Reader
  * Jerry X Reader
  * Beth X Jerry (pre/post-divorce)
  * Birdperson X Rick
  * Stan X Rick (Stanchez)
  * Rick X Unity
  * Rick Solo




End file.
